


Teacher, the Subject of Schoolboy Fantasy

by controlofwhatido



Series: Teacher [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with your teacher isn’t easy. Except when it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher, the Subject of Schoolboy Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for heyblaine who requested teacher!blaine (as always) and this sorta…came out. Thanks to my dirty enablers and betas, Lucie and Nikki for helping me sort this out. Title is from ‘Don’t Stand So Close To Me’ by Sting. And yes, I will be writing a prequel soon. ;)

Kurt taps the end of his pen against his bottom lip with the same rhythm that he’s tapping his foot against the leg of the desk, just waiting for last few minutes to pass by so the bell will ring. He hasn’t listened to anything Mrs. Thompson has said in the last half hour, but he’s sure she hasn’t said anything of any real importance. As soon as the bell finally rings, he’s the first one out of his chair and through the door – he doesn’t even try to hide his grin as he quickly makes his way across the school to the music wing.

There isn’t rehearsal today, so the hallway is empty when he turns the corner. He ducks into the rehearsal room and locks the door behind him, dropping his bag at his feet. The room is empty when he looks around, but the door to the office is slightly ajar. “Mr. Anderson?” he calls. Just in case – a few weeks ago he walked in and the custodian was still cleaning.

“In here, Kurt,” comes a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Kurt pulls at his tie to loosen it slightly and approaches the office door. He pushes the door open and leans against the doorjamb, folding his arms over his chest. “Well, hel _-lo_ , Mr. Anderson.”

Blaine startles and stands up from where he was squatting, fiddling with something on the bottom shelf of his bookcase. He turns and smiles at Kurt. “Did you – “

Rolling his eyes, Kurt crosses the office and rests his arms over Blaine’s shoulders. “Of course I locked the door. And no one saw me come in. I was very careful.”

“Good, because now I can finally do this,” Blaine says before cupping Kurt’s face in his hands and kissing him. His fingers flex on Kurt’s jaw and he sighs into the kiss, tasting slightly like coffee and mint, as he parts his lips and Kurt flicks his tongue inside.

Kurt curls his arms around Blaine’s neck, pulling him closer. He likes to feel Blaine’s body pressed right up against him. It reminds him that this is actually real, that it’s actually happening. When he pulls back, he rests his forehead against Blaine’s and keeps him close. “That was one hell of a kiss, Mr. Anderson.”

Blaine groans and drops his hands to Kurt’s hips. “You know what it does to me, when you call me that.”

“Yes, I sort of got that when you fucked me up against that door last semester, _Mr. Anderson_ ,” Kurt says dryly, even though he remembers the day _very_ fondly – and he knows Blaine does, too. He lets his fingers slowly drag into the hair at the base of Blaine’s skull, knowing that Blaine loves it.

“Don’t remind me,” Blaine says, tightening his grip on Kurt’s hips. “You were still seventeen then – I felt like a dirty old man – “ he smiles wryly. “I _still_ feel like a dirty old man.”

Kurt pulls Blaine in for another kiss and lets this one linger, letting Blaine’s tongue explore his mouth while he tilts his head slightly so the kiss deepens. “You are _not_ a dirty old man,” he mumbles against Blaine’s lips. “We’ve been over this.”

“I’m still almost twice your age,” Blaine says, pecking his lips against Kurt’s. “Though I don’t think my dick remembers that half the time,” he laughs, looking down at his pants.

“Mmm, I don’t suppose you or your dick remembered what day it is today?” Kurt grins, dragging his lips along Blaine’s jawline. His lips tingle from Blaine’s stubble, but he loves the feeling. When he reaches Blaine’s ear, he nips the lobe between his teeth – just enough to make Blaine’s breath catch.

Blaine laughs and pulls back enough so he can look at Kurt. “As if I could forget, you’ve only been reminding me every few days – “

“Well, you know, you’re old and senile – ‘

“Hey!” Blaine says, slapping Kurt playfully on the arm. “You just said I wasn’t old!”

“No,” Kurt says, lifting an eyebrow. “ I said you weren’t a dirty old man, I never said anything about you not being _old_.” He quickly jumps away when Blaine tries to hit him again, running around Blaine’s desk and laughing. “Too slow, _old man_!”

Blaine settles himself on the edge of his desk and folds his arms over his chest. “Well, then maybe I won’t invite you over tonight, maybe I’ll just enjoy a nice, relaxing night to myself…”

Kurt can see that Blaine is trying to contain a smile, and he takes a few steps over to him before wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. “I may have already told my dad that I’m staying at Rachel’s tonight.”

Rachel knows about their relationship – she’s known for months. At first, he was worried that she’d tell Finn, and then his dad would find out – but she swore she’d keep it a secret, and she has. She has never said anything about Blaine’s age, or about him being Kurt’s teacher, she just smiled and said if he was happy, she was happy. Ever since, she’s been more than willing to help him sneak around and be his cover while he stays out with Blaine.

“Oh, really?” Blaine asks, both eyebrows arching in question. “And you thought that just because it’s our six month anniversary today that you’d get to stay the night?”

Kurt sticks his tongue out and immediately pulls it back in because Blaine’s eyes darken and things are going to get a little carried away if Kurt doesn’t get ahold of the situation, fast. “We – we should. I should get going.”

Blaine clears his throat and twists out of Kurt’s arms, standing up from his desk. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah,” Kurt smiles, leaning in for a kiss. He trails his fingers along Blaine’s jaw and down his chest. “See you tonight, _Mr. Anderson_.”

~~

Blaine lives in an out of the way neighborhood, and his house has a two car garage, so when Kurt comes over he always parks his car inside. None of Blaine’s neighbors know where Blaine works, but it’s always better safe than sorry.

When he lets himself inside, he can smell that Blaine has been up to something. Or that Blaine made a detour on his way home – which is definitely the more likely option. “I’m here!” he calls out after he shuts the door behind him.

Blaine pokes his head out from the kitchen. “Get here okay?”

Blaine asks that every time and what he really means is if his dad bought his story about staying at Rachel’s, or if he is starting to get suspicious. “Nope, actually I told him I was coming over to my forty year olds’ glee teacher’s house so he can have his wicked, wicked way with me.”

“I am _not_ forty, thank-you-very-much,” Blaine says indignantly, stepping completely out of the kitchen, hands on his hips. “And you definitely wouldn’t be here if you said that. The cops would be at my door. So thank Miss Berry for covering, again.”

Kurt laughs and walks over to Blaine, tugging on his apron strings. “Fine, thirty-five. Rachel says hi, by the way.”

“Hi, Rachel,” Blaine says, grinning. He takes a quick glance at his watch and ducks back into the kitchen. “Dinner is almost ready; you can go set your bag in my bedroom if you want.”

Nothing smells burnt, so Kurt isn’t _too_ worried. It’s just that…Blaine has never cooked for him before. Sometimes Kurt cooks, but mostly they order in when Kurt stays over. It’s easy, it’s quick, and they have more important things to be doing than cooking and cleaning up a dinner mess. “What are we having for dinner?” He glances in the kitchen and can’t help but smile at the candle Blaine has set up on the table. Six months may not be a long time to Blaine, but it’s a pretty big deal to Kurt. He’s pretty thrilled to see that Blaine is indulging him for their anniversary.

“Baked ziti? It’s one of the things I know I won’t screw up. Cooper made it for me all the time when we were kids.” Blaine’s voice gets quieter as Kurt gets further down the hall. He tosses his overnight bag in Blaine’s bedroom and tries not to stare at Blaine’s bed for too long – if he does he’ll start getting worked up and he has to make it through dinner first before they get to any of that. After all, Blaine clearly put effort into tonight.

When two arms wrap around his waist, he yelps and startles, before relaxing back against Blaine’s chest. “Shit, you scared me.”

Blaine kisses the back of Kurt’s neck and rocks his hips back and forth. “Sorry, came looking for you…thought maybe you got lost or something.”

Kurt twists around in Blaine’s arms and shakes his head. “Nope, just distracted. Dinner ready?” He always feels oddly domestic on nights like this. Like, maybe instead of this just being Blaine’s house, it’s their house. It’s fairly unrealistic, he knows. He’s eighteen, they’ve only been together for six months, he’s going to graduate and go to college in the fall. But those are all things he pushes to the back of his mind when he’s in Blaine’s arms.

Blaine smiles so big the lines around his eyes crinkle. “Yep, and I didn’t even burn the garlic bread. C’mon, you can have _your_ wicked way with me after dinner.”

The way Blaine’s voice drops when he says that causes all the blood in Kurt’s abdomen to rush to his dick, and he bites his lip to fight back a groan. He likes to try to keep himself in control around Blaine, to not act like a hormonal teenager, but sometimes it just doesn’t work.

“Was it something I said?” Blaine winks and pulls Kurt toward the kitchen.

“You ass,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes. He follows Blaine into the kitchen and helps him set the table. Blaine even offers him a wine glass, but he declines. Vomiting all over his guidance counselor is one thing, there’s no way he’s going to vomit all over his boyfriend.

Dinner is easy, it always is. Blaine turns the lights down low and lights the candle. Kurt can’t stop smiling at him over the table. He loves how the soft light accentuates the few streaks of gray Blaine has in his temples. Blaine hates them, but Kurt loves them, so Blaine keeps his hair natural. They’ve spent quite a few nights with Blaine’s head in Kurt’s lap while they watch a movie, Kurt’s fingers tangled in Blaine’s soft curls, thumb brushing over his temple.

As they finish, Kurt catches Blaine staring and he ducks his head, because sometimes the way Blaine looks at him still surprises him. He’s glad Blaine can control himself at school because he’d give them away with that look in public. “What?”

“Nothing,” Blaine says, his eyes shining. “Just thinking about what that mouth is going to do to me once we get into the bedroom.”

And there’s that voice again. Kurt takes a shaky breath in through his nose and as calmly as he can, leans up and blows the candle out. The heat that has been settling in his gut is swirling around and making him dizzy with want. He stands up out of his chair without directly looking at Blaine and rounds the table. When he pulls Blaine up by the hand, Blaine stands immediately.

“What about the dishes?”

Kurt glances at the table and tugs on Blaine’s hand harder. They’ll buy new dishes if they’re ruined. “We’ll soak them later, I can’t wait any longer.”

“God, I love your libido,” Blaine groans as Kurt drags him down the hallway to his bedroom.

The heated desire that feels like it’s flaring right underneath his skin isn’t a new feeling. But, he’s still not used to it, even though he’s been having sex with Blaine for six months. Six months since they both gave in and Blaine fucked him up against his office door. Kurt whimpers and pushes Blaine against the wall just outside the bedroom. “I –“ he tries before giving up and kissing Blaine, working his lips over Blaine’s, tasting the sweet tang of wine he had at dinner.

Blaine flips them so Kurt has his back pressed against the wall, and as soon as his arms come up to Blaine’s shoulders, Blaine is hoisting him up by the thighs. “Fuck, I could just take you right here.”

Kurt’s dick seems to like that idea, but he shakes his head because there’s been something he’s wanted to do for a couple weeks and hasn’t had the chance to really ask. “N-no…take me to the bedroom?”

The way Blaine can almost effortlessly carry him from the wall to the bed is one of his biggest turn-ons. Blaine’s twenty years of boxing has resulted in arm and chest muscles that Kurt loves to run his tongue over, loves to grip as Blaine thrusts into him. Blaine tosses him on the bed and crawls on top of him, grinning the whole time. “You want something, I can tell.”

Kurt’s entire face flushes as he nods, and he tries not to focus on how his cock his straining against his pants and how if Blaine would just shift his hips down a little further, he could get some friction. Blaine never has any problem telling him exactly what he’s going to do, exactly what he wants, but he has so much more experience than Kurt.

“Mmm, tell me,” Blaine says, ducking his head down and leaving damp, open mouthed kisses along Kurt’s jaw.

He swallows hard and stares up at the ceiling while Blaine starts licking and sucking at his neck. “I want to try doing to you what you did to me last Saturday night.”

Blaine nuzzles Kurt’s neck and nods. “Want to hear you say it.” Blaine grinds his hips down and Kurt’s hands tremble when he feels Blaine’s cock press against his own.

Kurt licks his lips, because he can already feel his mouth drying out. “I want to rim you,” he says, chest heaving. The words feel hot and thrilling on his tongue, so thrilling that his lips buzz with the need to repeat them. So, he does. “I want to _rim_ you.”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Blaine groans, licking a stripe up Kurt’s neck to his ear. “You sure? Just because I – “

Taking Blaine’s head in between his hands, Kurt stares Blaine right in the eyes. “Mr. Anderson,” he lets his voice drop, “do you have a problem with me wanting to stick my tongue in your ass?” He ignores the way his cheeks burn from those words because Blaine’s eyes are rolling up into his head and he’s biting his lip so hard Kurt’s worried he might break the skin. “Well?”

“No, no problem,” Blaine says, shaking his head rapidly. “You can’t just pull the Mr. Anderson card on me like that, _jesus_.”

They take their time getting each other undressed. It’s a luxury Kurt loves to have. He enjoys slowly stripping Blaine of his clothes, revealing toned, well defined muscles and frankly, a to-die-for body. He’s seen pictures of Blaine when he was a teenager and while he could see himself easily falling for him at that age, too, his Blaine has grown into his body and _definitely_ knows what to do with it.

He’s glad Blaine has only known him since the beginning of this school year. He’s proud of his body, now, but he’s well aware that if it hadn’t been for his recent growth spurt, he definitely wouldn’t be in this position. The way Blaine stares at him while he undresses him makes him forget about their age gap, makes him forget that Blaine is his teacher, because Blaine looks at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. It makes Kurt’s heart race, makes his palms sweat, because in this bed they’re lovers, equals, and he can’t believe Blaine is his.

After they’re naked, Blaine rolls onto his back and pulls Kurt on top of him. He runs his hands down Kurt’s sides and grips the flesh of Kurt’s ass. “Damn,” he says, leaning up to kiss to Kurt’s chin. “I love your tight little body.”

Kurt hums in response, and starts kissing his way down Blaine’s torso. Blaine is always so responsive when Kurt does _anything_ to him – his hands are always moving, grabbing any part of Kurt they can reach, and he’s so intensely vocal that sometimes it gets to a point where Kurt has to duck his head into Blaine’s shoulder to hide his blush.

Blaine’s hands find their way into Kurt’s hair when Kurt starts licking around Blaine’s left nipple. Kurt has found that that’s one of Blaine’s favorite things to do, especially when he’s going down on Blaine. He wonders what is going to happen to his hair in just a few minutes.

“Mmm, yeah,” Blaine sighs, arching his back into Kurt’s mouth.

When he kisses down Blaine’s stomach and Blaine’s cock bumps his chin, he pauses. He really loves Blaine’s cock. It’s thick and long, and ever since he felt it thrusting into him for the first time, he can’t get enough of it. He cups Blaine’s balls with one hand and moans as he licks up the entire length of Blaine’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Blaine cries, pulling on Kurt’s hair. “Put those pretty lips on my cock, yeah.”

“I would, but,” Kurt says, smiling coyly as he kisses the head of Blaine’s cock. “I believe I was doing something else here.”

Blaine immediately spreads his legs, tilts his hips up, and gives Kurt’s head a slight nudge. “Yeah, there you go, baby. That’s right.”

The way Blaine is so confident in bed, and so verbal, is part of what helps Kurt let go of his own inhibitions. He’s not sure he’d be so willing to be licking his way down to Blaine’s ass if Blaine wasn’t exactly the way he is. It’s a far cry from the dapper, put-together Mr. Anderson everyone else sees at school. No one else gets to see Blaine like this. No one else but him.

He gets one hand under each of Blaine’s thighs and lifts them up, pushing them toward Blaine’s chest. Blaine lets out a low moan and slides one hand out from Kurt’s hair to hook under his left knee. It’s almost surprising how _badly_ he wants to do this, especially now that Blaine is spread so wide open right in front of him. His mouth feels like it’s watering, just begging to dive in and be buried in between Blaine’s ass cheeks.

“Baby, please,” Blaine whines, fingers flexing on Kurt’s scalp. “Do something.”

“Patience,” Kurt says softly, kissing right underneath Blaine’s balls. “It will get you everything.” He kisses lower, gripping Blaine’s ass in his hands, spreading the cheeks with his thumbs. He knows how much he loves this, loves when Blaine is fucking him with his tongue, and he can only hope he can make Blaine fall apart and not make it seem like he’s a silly teenager who has no idea what he’s doing.

The first tentative lick across Blaine’s hole makes Blaine gasp Kurt’s name and arch his back. Kurt has to keep his hips off the bed, so he isn’t tempted to rut into the mattress, because all the noises Blaine has been making has made him very hard and his cock is hanging heavy in between his legs.

He licks again, this time pressing his tongue against Blaine’s hole with more pressure. The slide of his tongue, his saliva against Blaine’s skin, the taste of Blaine here – Kurt is already addicted. He buries his head in further and pulls Blaine’s cheeks taut with his thumbs, just so he can lick a long stripe from Blaine’s hole up to underneath his balls and back down.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Blaine pants, trying to push his hips closer to Kurt’s face. “More, baby. Please, more.”

When he licks again, saliva starts dripping down the crack of Blaine’s ass and Kurt can feel it against his chin. He moans and licks hard around the rim of Blaine’s hole, feeling it open up for him. Blaine’s fingertips dig into his scalp and his breathy grunts become higher pitched as Kurt starts to press his tongue slowly inside, just past the rim.

Kurt has a sudden flash of doing this to Blaine at school, with Blaine laid out on his desk, and that makes him groan into Blaine’s skin, his tongue sliding further inside.

Blaine lets out a choked off moan and pulls Kurt’s face impossibly closer. “Oh, fuck me, _god_.”

He feels Blaine trembling beneath his hands, and he keeps his grip steady as he thrusts his tongue inside Blaine as far as he can, twisting his head, and pulling out just so he can push back in. Blaine’s hips are rocking against his face as he fucks him with his tongue and there is spit everywhere - he can see why Blaine loves this.

“Please, fuck me, need your cock,” Blaine pleads; pulling up on Kurt’s hair and letting his legs fall. “God, baby, please say you’ll – “

Kurt stares up at Blaine, sees the desperation in his eyes. It’s not something they usually do – but if Blaine wants it, he’s definitely not going to turn him down. “Yes, of course,” he says, crawling up beside Blaine. He knows if he lies on top of Blaine right now, and he starts rocking his hips down against Blaine’s, he’ll come.

Blaine rolls away quickly to grab lube and condoms out of the nightstand drawer. When he comes back, he sets them on the bed by his hip and reaches up to cup Kurt’s jaw in his hand. He brushes his thumb across Kurt’s wet bottom lip and he twists onto his side to lean in to kiss him. “Want it so bad,” he breaths against Kurt’s mouth. “Want you to _fuck_ me.”

A hot thrill twists up in Kurt’s gut just thinking about feeling Blaine tight around his cock. He has to take a deep breath to try to calm himself, because just rimming Blaine has put him right on edge. “How would you like – “

“I think it’d be really hot,” Blaine says, licking across Kurt’s lips, “if I was on my hands and knees.”

Blaine shifts onto his stomach and pulls his knees underneath him, so his ass is up in the air, all ready for Kurt. As Kurt shuffles behind him, he runs his hand down the length of Blaine’s back and sighs. “You have such a gorgeous body.” He loves how the muscles flex under his hand, how strong Blaine feels, how smooth Blaine’s skin is.

When Kurt’s hand drags over Blaine’s ass – and his fingers brush over his hole, Blaine’s hips jerk backward and he whines softly. “Stop teasing.”

“Mmm, what are you going to do?” Kurt asks, circling his fingers around Blaine’s entrance. “Send me to detention, Mr. Anderson?”

“Maybe, you brat,” Blaine says, fisting the sheets in his hands. “Though I think you’d enjoy that too much.”

Kurt grabs the lube and slicks his fingers up. This part isn’t unfamiliar; Blaine loves to be fingered, especially while getting his dick sucked. “No, you would,” Kurt says, tucking up right behind Blaine and parting his cheeks with his clean hand. He starts to push his index finger inside and just watching his finger disappear into Blaine’s slick hole is making his cock ache. “You’d give me detention just so you could bend me over your desk and fuck me.”

“Oh god,” Blaine says, trying to push back on Kurt’s finger. “I dream about fucking you in my office again – _ah, yeah_ – before class so we’d know what we’ve done but no one else knows.”

“Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt says, his words almost caught in his throat. He pushes his middle finger in, working both fingers in and out, watching Blaine’s hole stretch around them, slick and tight. “What if we got caught?”

Blaine rocks back onto Kurt’s hand, and lets out a low moan. “We wouldn’t, we’d be so careful. I’d never – _fuck, right there_ – never risk this, but ah, it’d be so hot to see you - _oh_ \- all stretched out over my desk.”

Kurt pushes a third finger in, almost squirming over how tight Blaine feels with just his fingers. He’s not sure he’s going to even make it very long with his cock inside. He crooks his fingers slightly, just barely brushing Blaine’s prostate.

“Y-yeah, oh god,” Blaine gasps. “I’m ready,” he nods, pushing himself up on his elbows. “ _Please_.”

Blaine whimpers softly when Kurt pulls his fingers out. Kurt grabs for the condom and his fingers slip when he tries to open it. After wiping the excess lube off onto the sheets, he tries again and if there was ever a time for _something_ to give him a break, now would be perfect. But, he doesn’t do this very often – hardly at all, actually – and suddenly he feels like he has ten thumbs instead of ten perfectly good fingers. He huffs and pinches the tip, finally rolling the condom down his cock and grabbing the lube again. Blaine is just looking back at him with needy, but soft eyes. He knows Blaine won’t laugh, or try to make fun, but it still makes him feel like a silly teenager when he can’t even put a condom on properly right away.

“Okay,” he says, puffing out a breath. He grabs the lube again and slicks up his cock, before nudging the head right up against Blaine’s entrance. “Okay?”

Blaine nods and tries to push back, the head of Kurt’s cock just barely sliding inside. “Ohh, _oh_ , yeah.”

Kurt’s eyes widen as he pushes his cock further inside, Blaine’s hole stretching around him. “You’re so t-tight,” he grunts, grabbing Blaine’s hips. “Oh, god, Blaine.”

When Kurt sinks fully inside Blaine, Blaine arches his back and rocks his hips, already trying to fuck himself back on Kurt’s cock. “Fuck, yes,” he moans. “Feels so good, baby.”

A few thrusts, and he already starts to feel it. Just from watching Blaine’s back muscles flex, feeling Blaine tight around his cock, seeing Blaine’s hand sneak underneath him, and his orgasm is already building. He can’t control it. He bites his lip and squeezes Blaine’s hips in his hands, his own hips slapping against Blaine’s ass, and it feels like all the air in his lungs catches in his throat when he comes. “I’m sor-“ he tries, trying to push in as deep as possible while his cock pulses through his orgasm.

“No,” Blaine whines, shaking his head when Kurt pulls his cock out. “Put it back, oh _god_ , don’t – you need to keep fucking me, just…you can go again, right?” He turns his head and looks back at Kurt, his entire upper body heaving. “God, please say you can go again.”

Kurt strips himself of the condom and tosses it in the direction of the trash can. He grabs the lube and pours some over Blaine’s hole, which is already slick and open. He pushes three fingers inside and crooks them immediately against Blaine’s prostate. “You like that, don’t you? Huh, Mr. Anderson? Is that why you have a teenager in your bed?”

“Wha – no, _fuck_ – you know why you’re here,” Blaine grits out, and his hips can’t seem to decide if they want to push into his hand or back onto Kurt’s fingers. “But, it’s a nice – _ah_ – bonus.”

It doesn’t take much for him to get hard again, especially with watching Blaine jerk himself off and feeling the tight squeeze around his fingers. He pulls his fingers out, grabs another condom and lies back on the bed. “C’mere, like this,” he says, fiddling with the condom wrapper.

Blaine turns around and as soon as he sees Kurt, he moans. “Oh, fuck, yeah, let me ride you.” He takes the condom from Kurt’s fingers and eases it down onto Kurt’s cock. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous all flushed like that.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and grabs for Blaine, pulling him close enough so Blaine can position himself over his cock. As soon as Blaine starts lowering himself down, Kurt lets out a choked out groan. His cock is still sensitive and Blaine feels even tighter this time. “I – _jesus_ – “

“Oh, yeah, that’s it,” Blaine sighs, fully seated on Kurt’s cock. He runs his hands up Kurt’s chest and lowers himself so he can kiss him, full of tongue and heat.

“Feels so good,” Kurt pants against Blaine’s mouth. He grabs ahold of Blaine’s waist and starts fucking up into him, the force of his thrusts making the headboard bang against the wall.

Blaine pushes himself back up and leaves one hand on Kurt’s chest, the other he wraps around his cock and starts pumping. “Right there, _god_ , yeah – so good at this, can’t even tell you’re only eighteen.”

Kurt smirks and pulls on Blaine’s hips, working them back and forth with his thrusts. “Had a good _teacher_ ,” he says, groaning when Blaine squeezes down around him. “You love this, love me.”

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Blaine grunts, his hand moving faster. “I’m coming – _christ_ – “ Long, white streaks of come splash all over Kurt’s stomach and chest as Blaine works himself through his orgasm. He keeps moving his hips, fucking himself on Kurt’s cock, and uses both hands on Kurt’s come-streaked chest to balance. “Come for me, baby, want to see you.”

He’s not far behind. Watching Blaine come, feeling Blaine’s come hit his chest, and the slick slide of Blaine’s ass up and down on his cock, he can already feel another orgasm building. He whines when Blaine squeezes down around him again and he closes his eyes, his fingertips pressing even harder into Blaine’s waist. “Oh my god,” he moans, pushing his head further back into the pillows. “You feel so good, Blaine.”

Blaine leans down and licks up Kurt’s neck to his ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth. He whimpers, his hips slowing. “Want to feel you,” he mumbles, licking the shell of Kurt’s ear.

This time, his orgasm doesn’t sneak up on him as quickly. He feels it drag out, building in his hips as he fucks up into Blaine, so he gives Blaine a few sharp thrusts before shouting as he comes. “Oh my god,” he whimpers, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s chest and pulling him close. “Oh my _god._ ”

Blaine laughs and nods. “We’re pretty good at this.”

Kurt huffs out something that he hopes sounds like an agreeable noise, but his brain isn’t exactly functioning right now. He throws his arms out to his sides and waits as Blaine slowly slides off of him, and eventually cleans both of them up. When Blaine crawls back in bed beside him, he curls up to his chest and presses a kiss over Blaine’s heart. “You know how much I love you, right?”

“Mmm,” Blaine nods, running his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “I do.”

“Maybe one day we won’t have to hide anymore,” Kurt says softly. He doesn’t mind the sneaking around, not really. He’d just really like to be able to tell a few really important people in his life, like his father.

Blaine nods again and kisses Kurt’s forehead. “Maybe,” he says. “But just because we have to hide this doesn’t mean I love you any less,” he ducks his head in and nuzzles his nose against Kurt’s. “I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.”

Kurt smiles to himself, because he knows. That’s not the first time Blaine has told him that. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t like hearing it. “I know.”

They’ll have to go back to normal on Monday, as usual. Only acknowledging each other in class as student and teacher with absolutely no secret glances, no special smiles, and absolutely no touching – but to have nights like this, it’s worth it.

_Four and a half years later…_

It’s Blaine’s fortieth birthday today. Kurt sits in his kitchen and stares out his window, looking out at New York City. It’s been a while since he’s thought about his last few months of high school, having to hide the best thing that ever happened to him from almost everyone. Even after graduation, he knew that a seventeen year age difference wouldn’t settle well with some people.

So, he moved to New York – and hasn’t thought about Blaine Anderson in a couple of years. Of course, he smiles as he rubs his thumb against the band on his left ring finger, it’s Blaine Anderson-Hummel now. His husband is out somewhere having a small breakdown over turning forty while he’s sitting calmly at home, waiting to take him out to dinner and celebrate.

They haven’t had to hide their relationship since they moved. Especially not now, since they’ve been married. Sometimes Blaine just grabs him and spins him around in the middle of the sidewalk as they’re walking, just because he can. When Kurt hears the front door opening, he sets his mug down and waits to greet his husband, and then tease him mercifully for turning _forty_. 


End file.
